Hermione and Madame Sultry's Alluring Aroma
by MissCecelia
Summary: What happens when Hermione uses too much of Madame Sultry's Alluring Aroma?  Rated M.
1. New Direction

**Chapter I **

It was a fine Saturday morning at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger sat alone in her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower reading up on the properties of moonstones for her Potions essay. She sat on her bed with piles of books towering around her. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair, which had become a lot less bushy since she started using her Sleek Easy Hair Care Potion which her best friend, Ginny Weasley introduced her to. Just as she reached for her quill, a soft _tap tap_ sounded from the dormitory window. To her surprise, she saw a tiny butterscotch owl bobbing up and down carrying a letter. She got up carefully, not wanting to dislodge any of her books and moved to open it. At once, the owl flew in with a low hoot and landed on her bed. The owl held out its little leg and Hermione unattached the letter tied to it. She opened it and recognized the familiar untidy scrawl at once. It read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I was wondering if you'd like to nip down to my hut for some tea this afternoon. I know you're busy with Prefect duties and schoolwork but I just thought with what's going on between you Harry and Ron, well, I thought we could just chat a bit._

_Hagrid_

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed. She had been avoiding seeing Hagrid because of, well, "Won Won". She knew that Hagrid would know all about her falling out with Ron as Harry had told them that they had visited Hagrid recently.

She just didn't want to talk about the situation with anyone. Ever since that infernal Quidditch match against Slytherin, Ron and Lavender had become the most disgusting couple, practically shoving their relationship into her face every chance that they got. Well, she was done with pining over someone who obviously preferred Lavender Brown to her. She had planned to take Ron to Slughorn's Christmas party. She had thought that maybe then he could finally pluck up the courage to make a move with a couple of butterbeers down him. But as it turned out, she thought wrong. She sighed. _I need to move on if I'm ever going to get over Ron and I'll need a plan. _

With that thought, Hermione sprang out of bed and began to get dressed. This course of action gave her a rush of adrenaline which cleared her mind. She remembered a time before this when she had the same feeling; it had been when she had punched Draco Malfoy back in her third year. Smiling at the memory, she flipped her hair out of her face and decided that today, she would put special care into what she looked like; Ron needed to see what he was missing after all.

Hermione began by slipping on her new white lace underwear and bra set that Ginny had encouraged her to buy from Madame Malkin's Then she put on her usual Hogwarts skirt and blouse which she charmed so it was a couple of inches shorter than usual. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. _'Nothing special… no wonder Ron likes Lavender'_ she thought and immediately scolded herself for thinking such a thing. Today she was going to show herself that Ron didn't matter.

She looked herself up and down in the mirror . While she had definitely improved over the last couple of years, there was still something about herself that she wasn't sure of. She knew she was an overachiever, a "know-it-all" as Professor Snape often told her. She knew that her thirst for knowledge was part of a deep insecurity to always be able to excel at everything. The fact that Ron had started dating Lavender stuck her as a failure on her part and she was not okay with it.

Sighing, she looked back at her open underwear drawer and spotted a small opalescent bottle. At first, she didn't know what it was, but as she picked it up she recognized it. Ginny had given it to her for Christmas the previous year. It was the bottle of magical perfume, with _Madame_ _Sultry's Alluring Aroma_ on the label. Hermione turned the bottle over in her hand and read: _Just spray a bit of this magical perfume and you will discover who your secret admirers are! _ With a small smile, she sprayed quite more than a bit onto her neck and wrists. The scent was heavenly; it smelled like a bouquet of roses. Where she had applied the perfume, Hermione felt a strange soft tingly feeling, which slowly faded. She looked back at herself in the mirror and saw to her surprise that the perfume –for it _must_ have been the perfume— seemed to have created a mysterious effervescent glow which radiated from her slightly freckled skin. The effect- Hermione rarely had vain thoughts such as these so she let herself continue- was quite attractive. The glow slowly faded, and with a smile, she reached to grab her book bag and wand and left the sixth year girls dormitory.

On the way down to the library from Gryffindor tower, she passed Ginny who immediately smelled the unique sent of Madame Sultry's Alluring Aroma. Ginny ducked out of the way so Hermione wouldn't see her as she passed and smirked; she knew what was in store for Hermione today even if Hermione didn't herself.

What Hermione didn't know was that there had been a warning note attached to the bottle, saying that it was a strong magical perfume which attracted all those who had pre-existing crushes on oneself. It also said that the perfume lasted for 12 hours, gaining strength all the while. In addition, the warning label cautioned that the perfume wearer would lose their inhibitions and gain a certain amount of sexual prowess. Ginny had removed this warning before she had given it to Hermione in the hopes that she would use it and not be afraid of the consequences. Ginny knew how Hermione felt about Ron; she thought it was fairly obvious, the entire school practically knew that Hermione fancied Ron. Though her original intention for the perfume was for Hermione and Ron to get together, now it was quite clear that if Ron, who undoubtedly had feelings for Hermione, got near her sometime today, Ron would get rid of Lavender and Hermione would stop moping about! Smiling at this realization, Ginny continued walking towards Gryffindor Tower; it was going to be a good day.


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter II- Unexpected  
><strong>

Hermione did not notice how the staff and students of Hogwarts were looking at her as she passed them in the hallways until she reached her usual spot in the back of the large dimly lit library. She sat down and pulled _Voyages with Vampires _from her book bag for some light reading. Hermione was a quarter of the way through the book when she felt a faint prickling sensation on the back of her neck. She looked up and found what had startled her. Neville was staring at her like he had never seen her before. With a deep blush she returned to her book, hoping he would drop his gaze. She looked over again; he had not. Now Hermione was a bit bemused, what had brought this on? She dropped her gaze and returned to read her book, hoping that Neville would do the same. She looked up for a third time to see that Neville had actually gotten up and was walking over to her. She decided to set Lockhart's book down and see what was up with him. Neville came up to her and sat down in the seat opposite her. Playing it cool, she said brightly:

'Hey Neville, you all right?'

'What?' 'Oh, oh yeah.'

'Did you have a question about Slughorn's Moonstone essay? I'm nearly done with mine. I thought I'd get it out of the way.'

'Oh, no. I mean, I haven't started it yet, but- Hermione, umm I, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me, you know—'

At this Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise; she had not been expecting this. Seeing her reaction, Neville spluttered,

'Oh well, I just thought I'd ask, but it's OK, I understand…'

Before she could say anything, let alone tell Neville that she wasn't planning on going, he leapt up from his chair as if he had just been bitten by a teething Venomous Tentactula and nearly ran out of the library. She felt bad; she had not wanted to hurt Neville's feelings but she thought that it would be wrong of her to lead him on.

Deciding that there was little point in just sitting bewildered in the library, she left. She quickly packed her bag and hung it over her shoulder. She walked out of the library, weaving through other groups of Hogwarts students studying. As she passed them, she felt eyes on her and at that she quickened her pace. _What was happening? Was this all due to Ginny's perfume? _

'Oh, for goodness sake!' She exclaimed in agitation, as a couple of first years at the end of the hall jumped as Hermione burst from the library.

Hermione barely noticed where she was heading as thoughts started whirling around her head. What_ had _she been thinking this morning? Tarting herself up, putting on perfume which now, in hindsight seemed to be a little more than perfume…

'Trying to cover up the overwhelming stench of muggle blood, Granger?'

Hermione whipped around and saw that Draco Malfoy was leaning against the top of a stairway which she knew led towards down to the dungeons. Any other day, Hermione might have ignored it, but as she already had a sense of purpose flooding through her and a strong screw-the-world mentality…

'Oh, how _very_ polite of you.' Hermione bit out sarcastically. 'But I wouldn't have expected much from Lucius Malfoy's son. How is he doing? I haven't seen him since he was wearing Death Eater robes.'

Draco made an angry movement and started towards her.

'How dare you talk about my father-'

But the rest of Draco's sentence was cut off due to the fact that Hermione had just whipped out her wand and it was now pointed directly in Draco's face.

'So help me Malfoy, I will, so don't tempt me.'

Draco stepped towards her with a smirk and said,

'What, you're going to hex me? Miss Perfect Pants going to get herself into-

Hermione had moved so quickly that Draco didn't even have time to blink.

_'Impedimenta!' _

Draco stumbled back and almost tripped before he could steady himself. Hermione could practically see the anger and humiliation well up in him as he stood there. Then in what seemed like a half a second Draco started towards her, a mix of emotions flitted across his face. Hermione didn't know what to do, she was so overwhelmed. As Draco reached her she saw the anger in his clear grey eyes transform into burning desire.

Caught off guard, she didn't react until Draco had reached her. He grabbed her arms, moved her back against the opposite wall and captured her mouth with his. Hermione let out a small inaudible gasp as Draco started kissing her intensely. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and felt his hot breath mingle with hers. When she felt Draco not too gently bite her bottom lip, Hermione became completely undone. She slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip and shivered as Draco responded with equal vigor. With a breathy moan she wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his white blond hair thereby shifting her body away from the wall and pressing herself fully against Draco's slightly taller frame.

It seemed as though all rational thought had left the scene when Draco slowly moved his hands down from Hermione's waist to cup her bottom from under her skirt. Her heart rate accelerated as she felt Draco move his hands over her lace underwear. Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening. Furthermore, she couldn't believe that an unmistakable _something_ had begun to press into her, a clear testimony that Draco was enjoying this impromptu make out session just as much as she was.

CRASH

There was an almighty crash as they both heard what could only have been several of the castle's more valuable vases being sent flying down a nearby stairwell. A loud cackle told them that Peeves, the school poltergeist, was behind the disrupting festivities. As the sound and slight tremor hit them, Draco and Hermione broke apart, both breathing heavily. Draco ran an unsteady hand though his hair and stepped back, a clear dazed expression on his face.

'What…' Hermione started to say but she heard Peeves loud sing-song voice cackle from just around the corner from where they stood. Draco stepped ever so slightly towards her but seemed to reconsider as he slipped down the stairwell leading to the dungeons.

Hermione leaned back against the wall briefly before straightening up and setting off in the opposite direction of the loud bangs coming from Peeves.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know!<strong>


	3. Seeking Solace

**Chapter III – Seeking Solace**

Hermione walked in a quick but slightly wobbly pace away from the dark corridor that Peeves was now cackling in. Her brain it seemed had stopped producing thoughts. Maybe she would stay in this dumbstruck state for the rest of her life, she didn't know. Hermione hadn't realized where her feet were going until she turned a corner and saw the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy facing her. She was on the seventh floor corridor standing just a few feet away from where she knew the door of the Room of Requirement to be. Craving some solitude and time to process what just happened, she tried to make her mind work to figure out what to ask the room to become for her.

Closing her eyes she thought the phrase _I need a calming place where I can be alone and think things through _every time she passed the spot on the wall where she knew the door to be. As she passed it for the third time, she heard the familiar _clink _as the door materialized into existence. She opened her eyes and pushed the door open. With a little gasp, she looked inside and her eyes began taking in all the elements of the room. It looked like a little hideaway corner, like something one might find behind a hidden door in some important room. It was a small, cozy alcove of a room with a canopied day bed in the Gryffindor colors of crimson and gold, two packed bookshelves with what looked like all her favorites, a small mahogany bedside table, two squishy arm chairs and a fireplace reminiscent of the one in her common room. It was a splendid site; the Room had really outdone itself. Hermione walked over to the window near the daybed and peered around the thick curtains, wondering what view she would have of the Hogwarts grounds. From where she was, Hermione saw that she could see the black lake and in the far distance Hagrid's hut. She then sat down on the daybed, pulled out her wand and lit the fire which warmed the room, instantly giving off merry crackles. She pulled off her shoes, socks and the rest of her clothes so that she was just wearing her underwear and bra and burrowed down under the daybed's duvet. Then, the thoughts which had driven her to this place finally began to trickle into her mind. Malfoy.

What had happened? She had to admit that she had noticed that Malfoy was quite good looking; she had overheard a lot of gossip about him in the girl's toilets and she wasn't the only one who found his clear grey eyes and sleek blond hair attractive. In addition, his seeker's body and height only added to his attractiveness. She let her mind mull over what had occurred between them in the dungeons corridor.

_Hmm… he was the one who kissed me first… and it seemed as though he wanted to say something…but he hates me! Why did he kiss me? _

Then she remembered Neville asking her to Slughorn's party and everyone looking at her in the hallways as though she had sprouted another head.

_The perfume… Madame Sultry's Alluring Aroma... I wonder… _

But before Hermione finished her thought, a small square box appeared on the wooden bedside table. She quickly picked it up. It was, of course, the box containing the perfume. She saw the perfume's name etched into the mother of pearl exterior. Hermione noted that this wasn't the one she had upstairs in her dormitory, this one was brand new. She lifted the lid of the box and saw that in addition to the perfume there was a small piece of folded paper. Before she could take the paper out of the box, the paper flew out of the box and began speaking in a crisp clear feminine voice.

_Thank you for purchasing this Madame Sultry beauty item. This magical perfume allows the wearer to experience 12 hours of unexpected fun! Just a couple of sprays of this perfume will reveal to the wearer all those who have pre-existing romantic feelings towards her! But be warned, this item creates sexual confidence in the user and the user may experience a loss of inhibition. In addition, the perfume becomes more potent over time. Madame Sultry is not responsible for damages, whether mental or physical to the user. Perfume is used at user's own discretion. _

The sheet of paper flew back into the box refolding itself along the way. Hermione just stared at the box's contents. Indignation poured off her as phrases flew into her mind… _pre-existing romantic feelings… sexual confidence… loss of inhibition… _She didn't know what to think. Truth be told, she wasn't nearly as angry with Ginny as she thought she should be, all things considered, though she didn't like the feeling of being manipulated. She supposed that Ginny had done this not as a prank, but as some sort of way to boost her confidence and it had worked… to an extent. Hermione kept thinking about Draco and now it seemed as though that was part of the perfume's magic. Hermione briefly wondered where he was, if he was prowling the corridors or sulking in his dormitory. As the thought hit her, she was reminded of an object which would verify his whereabouts quite easily. Hermione stated in a clear voice to the room, 'I would like to see Harry Potter's Marauder's Map of Hogwarts'. To her great surprise, the map appeared on the bedside table like the box had before. Hermione tapped the map, said the necessary 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and began peering over the map to find Malfoy. She checked the Slytherin common room, but only found Crabbe and Parkinson there. In the Great Hall she only spotted Zabini and Nott. Where was Malfoy? She hunted for his name until she found it. He seemed to be alone in the Owlery up in the West Tower, which was not far from where she was now.

Getting up and pulling on her clothes she decided to walk by the tower and maybe accidently-on-purpose bump into him. She quickly asked the Room for a quill and parchment and scribbled a letter to her parents just to have something in her hands as an excuse for being up near the Owlery. She also took Harry's map and stuffed it into her bag; she would talk to him later about the Room's ability to access it.

Hermione was again reminded of the perfume's magic as the scene in her mind's eye began to illustrate the feelings produced when Malfoy had pressed his lean body against her own in that dimly lit corridor only a couple of hours ago. Until Hermione talked to Malfoy, she doubted she could get what happened between them out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it encourages me to keep writing!<strong>


	4. Owls

**Chapter IV – Owls **

'Bloody stupid owl! '

Draco Malfoy's absurdly blond and usually sleek hair was slightly ruffled due to the fact that one of the school owls had just decided to collide with the top of his head. Draco swatted the owl away in an aggravated manner and smoothed his hair down again, sighing. He coaxed his family's eagle owl down and tied the brief and generically detailed letter of life at Hogwarts that his mother so desired to hear about to his owl's leg. Draco watched as the owl soared out of the window, longing for the freedom that owls in general had that Draco simply did not. His mind mulled over the task the Dark Lord set to him yet again as he did almost every minute of every day. He simply could not do it! It was impossible. Yet if he did not try and succeed, he and his family would be killed.

Sitting down on the ledge of the open window, Draco drew up his legs and just stared out into the grounds, wishing he could just disappear. He wouldn't have any responsibilities, commitments or the Malfoy image to uphold. The brief panic which always flooded his system when he thought of his task subsided as he thought about something else which erased the Dark Lord temporarily from his mind: Hermione Granger. His infatuation (or whatever this was) with Hermione had been odd to say the least. She was muggle born, a Gryffindor and a best friend of Harry Potter, all qualities which should have deterred Draco from her. Yet Draco couldn't help but notice things about her that he found intriguing and captivating. She was brilliant—nobody could deny that fact. She was top of the year and it was common knowledge that she had gotten ten Outstanding O.W.L's and only one Exceeds Expectations. She also was a lot prettier now than she had been a few years ago. Draco had noticed the definite decrease in the volume of her hair ever since their fourth year, when he finally noticed her beauty for the first time at the Yule Ball. She had bright brown eyes which reminded Draco of chocolate. Her skin was naturally tan and he knew her body to be slender and graceful.

Draco hit his head against the cool stone wall as he remembered the insult he had thrown at her earlier that day. It was a defense mechanism and he knew it; he did not want to seem vulnerable around her as that would agitate him and make him nervous, something he rarely publicly portrayed. His thoughts then drifted to the events that occurred after that… how he had begun kissing her, that overpowering urge that had overcome him and egged him on, and the final intense look that she had given him when they broke apart. It had been bliss and it had been far too brief. He longed for the feel of her again, to be against him, kissing him hotly. He longed for the feel of her lower back and her lace underwear… Draco let his mind wander at that point.

Though his thoughts lingered on Hermione, his melancholia from his thoughts about the Dark Lord still persisted. He could feel the gloom under every other emotion he had, waiting for the moment to rise and engulf him. Sighing and closing his eyes, he returned to Hermione in his mind's eye, replaying the scene. He didn't know what he was going to do or say if he saw her, though something had to be said at some point. Draco did not have a chance to think up anything good because at that moment, Hermione had just come into view at the top of the stairway holding a letter in her hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione spotted Draco on the farthest window ledge peering out over the deep blue lake and surrounding snow capped mountains. Hermione noticed that she had surprised Draco because he gave a little start when he saw her appear at the top of the stairs. Hermione held Draco's gaze for a moment then moved across the room to sit next to him on the window ledge. Draco had followed her progress across the room with his eyes and when Hermione finally sat next to him on the ledge she could feel a slight blush on her cheeks. She could feel the effects of the perfume egging her on, so she was the first one to speak.<p>

'You get a really beautiful view from this spot; I've never noticed it before.'

Draco did not reply, just merely nodded.

Hermione judged Draco's despondent mood and was overcome with an urge to make him feel better. What she wanted to do was hug him close, but she thought that might scare him off so she timidly placed her hand over Draco's in a comforting gesture.

They sat there for a long while both staring out into the grounds almost under a spell as the only sounds were the soft shifting of wings form the owls above and the sound of the light breeze passing by the castle outside.

After a couple of low hoots from returning owls and a distant sounds of heavy footsteps Hermione realized that she had not sent her letter yet and that it sounded like someone was coming up the stairs. Hermione scooted herself off the ledge and grabbed her letter to her parents. She noticed that Draco stood up as well. He walked over to her and waited for her to choose an owl. The owl hopped down in a friendly manner and held out its leg for her to attach her letter to. She watched it fly from the window turning into a little black speck until it finally disappeared into the daylight.

'Who was it to?'

Hermione looked away from the window and turned to look at Draco.

'My parents, they like to hear from me now and again.'

At hearing this response Draco gave a wan smile.

'Are you close with them?' he asked.

'Pretty close, I'm an only child so it was a bit hard for them adjusting to me being here most of the year. Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Draco's face hardened for a moment then spoke. 'No, I am an only child as well, though I think my parents enjoy my absence more than my presence during the holidays. Father does at least.'

Hermione noticed the twinge of pain and bitterness in the last few words and did not press the matter.

The muffled footsteps she had heard on the stairs earlier grew louder now as a group of eager looking second year Ravenclaws entered the Owlery, laden with various letters and packages to be sent off. The moment that she had with Draco seemed to break as the group of second years began to attempt getting their own owls or the school owls down from their sleepy perches up above. With a look at Draco and a sudden push from the perfume, Hermione took Draco's hand and led him out of the Owlery, down the steps into the castle. Hand in hand, she led him back to the Room of Requirement and repeated the process to get the same room as before, though she made the change which would allow Draco to enter. They had not met anyone on the way back from West Tower which Hermione was grateful for. Hermione had noticed that Draco had not reacted negatively to their hand holding, nor did he seem to mind the fact that Hermione was leading him into the Room of Requirement. Draco seemed so detached and forlorn that he simply did not care where Hermione was taking him. The room materialized as before and everything was the same except for Gryffindor's red and gold which had been replaced by a more neutral palette with pale blues and creamy tans, which was much more soothing.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and he walked over to the day bed and sat down. Hermione followed him over and sat down next to him.

'Draco…'

Draco looked at her and she immediately realized that it was the first time she had spoken his first name to him.

Draco leaned back on the bed and lay down closing his eyes as he did so. Hermione did the same and moved so that she was fully stretched out on the daybed, like Draco. Hermione wondered if she should say something, but it was Draco who spoke next.

'Do you mind if we just stay like this for awhile?'

Hermione rolled over on her side to look at his profile. He had his eyes closed and he looked almost peaceful lying there with her. She reached over and took his hand, like before. Hermione saw him give her a small smile, and with a swelling happiness she returned it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was listening to Aphex Twin's Avril 14th when I wrote this, I suggest you go listen to it if you don't know it already.<strong>

**As always, reviews are much appreciated! Chapters may come out faster if you do...**


	5. Tapestries and Frog Spawn

**Chapter V – Tapestries and Frog Spawn**

When Draco awoke he did not immediately remember where he was. The blue and tan interior of the bed he was in was unfamiliar and meant that he was not in his Slytherin dormitory. He rolled over and with a sudden flash, remembered. Hermione lay on her side facing him. Her expression in sleep was peaceful; all the worry lines which exams, homework and the things of daily life brought up were gone from her face. Draco lay there for a while just staring at her, wondering if he should wake her or not. He decided he wouldn't so he got up slowly from the bed and walked over to the window to look out into the grounds. It was dark outside. Draco could only see the gentle swaying of the trees in the Forbidden Forest dimly illuminated by the moonlit sky. He moved away from the window and sat down on one of the large squishy armchairs by the fireplace. He closed his eyes and felt for the first time in a long time relaxed. He had not slept that well in years, which was odd since he had been fully clothed and in a foreign bed.

He felt his stomach rumble and realized that he and Hermione had probably slept through dinner. Though there hadn't been a clock on the table a moment ago, there was now. Draco saw that they had indeed slept through the last meal of the day. Just as he was trying to figure out what to do about his now very hungry stomach, he heard Hermione shift on the bed and groggily begin to get up. Draco got up from behind the chair that was blocking him from her sight and leaned against its side. They started at each other both sensing the slight awkwardness of the moment. Draco sensed that Hermione was lost for words, so he decided to break the silence.

'It's eleven o'clock. It seems as though we were asleep for quite awhile.'

Hermione looked a bit surprised.

'Really? Oh, Merlin! I wonder what Ginny will think have happened to me, we were supposed to get dinner together…' Hermione trailed off as she heard Draco's stomach rumble yet again.

'Well I doubt that Weasley will still be waiting for you in the Great Hall, so I think it may be a good idea if you find some other way of getting something to eat.'

'Well it would be impossible to get something here in the room because food is one of the five exceptions to—'

'Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, yes I know.' Draco cut in. 'Which is why I suggest we go down to the kitchens.'

Hermione gave a broad smile and then sat up with a start, 'Oh, I have just the thing in my bag!'

She hopped down from the daybed and bent over her bag which still lay on the floor and muttered the correct phrase to reveal the contents of the Marauders Map. Draco watched her curiously for a moment before moving over to where she was crouched and peered over her shoulder. What he saw astonished him. From what he could see, there were little labeled black dots scattered over an intricately detailed map of what he knew must be Hogwarts. Most of these small labeled dots were stationary and in the four corners of the castle, but he could make out a dot with Argus Filch's name underneath in miniscule script moving around the dungeons right along the Potions corridor. Before Draco could locate his and Hermione's dot on the map, Hermione folded it away and put it back in her bag.

'Where did you get that?'

Hermione gave a mysterious smile again and just said,

'It looks like the way down to the kitchens is safe, we should go now before Filch comes wandering. We are prefects after all.'

Hermione said the last sentence in a mock-serious voice. She made to put her schoolbag on her shoulder but Draco took it instead and said,

'Ladies first' and gestured towards the door. Hermione laughed. 'You're quite the gentlemen, who would have thought?' Draco chuckled and followed her out of room.

Out in the hallway, it was oddly quiet and much draftier than the tan and blue room they had just left. Draco took Hermione's hand and they cautiously started towards the kitchens both listening for the telltale sounds of Filch, Peeves or the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris. They did not meet anyone until they were down a couple of floors when they heard the labored wheezing of Filch from a nearby staircase. Draco looked around in alarm and spotted a secret passageway just ahead where he knew they could hide. They got behind the tapestry and hid in the shallow alcove. Draco and Hermione had to stand quite close to make sure that Filch wouldn't spot their feet. Draco wound an arm around Hermione's waist to stop her from moving into the tapestry and giving their presence away. Hermione whispered '_Finite' _and the tapestry instantly became still, just as Filch's loud footfalls announced his presence in their corridor.

'…the entire ceiling dripping frog spawn… I tell you, my sweet. Students would pay more attention to the messes they made if they were the ones scrubbing newt liver off the ruddy floors every night…'

Hermione and Draco both stifled their urges to laugh as Filch passed, unaware of the two sixth years behind the tapestry. As Filch and his cat rounded the next corridor, Hermione noticed how close she was to Draco and felt a distinct blush creep up into her face. Though it was quite dim, she could see that Draco had noticed the same thing. With a muffled _thunk_, Draco dropped Hermione's school bag on the ground and reached down to slowly bring her face to his. This kiss was different from their first; it was unhurried and sweet. Draco intertwined his hands in Hermione's soft brown curls as he began to kiss her with a slow intensity which sent shivers down his spine. As before, Hermione was pressed against the wall and Draco was bent over slightly as he kissed her with searching open mouthed kisses. Hermione had her arms around Draco, pulling him closer as Draco began to kiss his way down her jaw line to her collar bone. Hermione threaded her hands in his blond hair let out a soft moan as he began to kiss her neck.

Hermione couldn't help but think that this situation was just laughably ridiculous. She, Hermione Granger, was currently wound around Draco Malfoy, who was practically the Prince of Slytherin House. He was related to Bellatrix Lestrange, a hater of muggle-borns and a well-known Death Eater. Though Hermione knew all that, she couldn't shake off the feeling that Draco was changing. She had seen a vulnerability in Draco up in the Owlery that she had never seen before. She thought that the Draco that had once called her a mudblood may not be the same Draco here with her now. And in any case, the perfume seemed to have awoken her Gryffindor courage and she was determined to not break the beginnings of a possible friendship.

Draco was now kissing his way back up her neck and reclaimed Hermione's mouth in another deep, leading kiss. She seemed to sink back into the stone as Draco's warm body pressed against hers. Hermione did not know how long they remained in the hidden alcove behind the tapestry. It seemed to her that time had stopped and all that really mattered was there in that alcove. As they continued to kiss, Draco explored the small of Hermione's back caressing every inch. Every touch between them seemed to light some sort of power between them that just felt so right.

After some time, Hermione felt Draco's stomach rumble and she giggled. Draco had his forehead pressed against Hermione's as he tried to regain his breath. With a new-found smile in his eyes, Draco peeked around the tapestry and led her once again towards the kitchens.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. In the Kitchens

**Chapter 6 – In the Kitchens**

**I changed this chapter around a bit, hope it reads better now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione stood hand in hand in dimly lit corridor right outside a large portrait of a bowl of fruit some floors down from where they had hid from Filch. Hermione reached out and tickled a large green pear which giggled and with a slight squeak, turned into a doorknob. Hermione pushed open the door and stepped up into the concealed room. She had not been in the kitchens since her fourth year when she had been campaigning for house-elf rights. It was then when she, Harry and Ron had first visited the kitchens. <em>It all seems so long ago<em>, she mused to herself. As she stepped up into the familiar and very large, long room Hermione noted that the ceiling was quite low, nothing at all like the extraordinary height of the Great Hall above them. Hung along the stone walls were paintings of lavish feasts and assorted landscape scenes. At once, a couple of house-elves all wearing crisp tea towels appeared before the two of them. They immediately began bowing and curtsying, apparently very pleased about being visited by the two students.

'Sir and Miss, how may we help you?' A bright-eyed female house-elf asked in a squeaky voice.

'We were wondering if it would be possible to get some food since we both missed dinner, if it wouldn't be too much trouble.' Hermione said very politely.

'Oh no Miss! We would be honored, we would!' The elf cried enthusiastically.

At once, what looked like a large picnic basket zoomed towards Draco and Hermione carried by two house-elves. Hermione took the basket from the elves and thanked them. The house-elves beamed up at the pair of students and told them to come back anytime.

Hermione and Draco left the kitchens with the large picnic basket and quickly made it back up to the Room of Requirement, thankfully meeting no-one along the way. Hermione pulled the door open and stepped in, Draco following her. She pointed her wand at the hearth and a warm fire illuminated the room. She then set the basket down on the bed and quickly opened it, curious to see what the elves had packed them. There were two bottles of butterbeer, a crispy baguette, a plate full of cheese and tomato sandwiches, a pastry box containing a dozen or so chocolate croissants and a large chunk of cheddar cheese. The house-elves had also packed utensils, plates and napkins. Hermione removed her shoes and sat cross-legged with her back to the wall on one side of the basket and Draco on the other. Draco reached over and took one of the bottles, tapped it with his wand which popped the cap off and handed it to Hermione.

'Smooth move.' She commented.

He grinned and did the same with the other bottle, then said at her,

'What should we toast to?'

Hermione gave him a coy smile and leaned over the basket to give him a slow kiss on the lips as a response to his question. Before the kiss could turn into anything, she pulled away, blushing at her forwardness. She noticed Draco's steel grey eyes were mixed with a powerful emotion but he just said,

'That works for me,' and smiled at her.

They clinked their bottles together and each took a sip of butterbeer. Hermione reached in the basket and took one of the chocolate croissants, which still was slightly warm. The room was silent except for the rustling of cloth and faint sound of the wind on the window. They ate for a while in silence, and Hermione tried to think of something to say. Draco had torn off the end of the baguette and with a knife started to spread butter on it. As he worked, Hermione noticed a slight crease start to form between his eyebrows. He seemed to have his mind elsewhere as he spread more butter onto his already heavily buttered baguette. After a couple of moments, Draco broke the silence by saying abruptly,

'Hermione… look, I've treated you horribly in the past, I've said inexcusable things and done things which make me hate myself— still make me hate myself, in fact. I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry. I never thought that this- he gestured at himself and to her- could ever happen, because of the house prejudices and our histories among other things… I just wanted to say sorry, if that even covers anything.'

Draco was looking at her with a sincere intensity that confirmed what she had been feeling lately, that Draco Malfoy had matured and changed. Hermione set down her bottle and reached out to grasp his hand, then looked up into his eyes when she found her voice.

'Draco, I believe you. You've changed, we all do. While I don't think I could ever forget about our past history, there is simply too much there, - she paused- I do think I can move on and forgive.'

Draco wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed them. 'I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I thank you nonetheless.'

Hermione felt as if she was locked in Draco's intense gaze. He was close enough now that she could see small flecks of the lightest blue in his cool grey eyes. Hermione felt like she was staring at a glittering sea, and somehow being pulled in to its depths like an inescapable riptide. She felt her breath leave her as his eyes continued to penetrate her warm brown ones. They both were lost for a moment but then Draco was kissing her with a passion that Hermione returned, her heart now thudding as though it wished to break free of the confines of her chest. In one movement, Draco put the basket on the floor and backed Hermione down onto the daybed so that he could kiss the soft skin of her neck. She seemed to have regained her breath now for she was gasping for air as Draco continued his ministrations.

Hermione was now moaning slightly as he worked his way down her collarbone, taking his time, kissing every inch. Draco began to undo her blouse, button by button, slowly kissing the revealed skin. When he was done, Hermione tugged him back up to her so that she could kiss him full on the mouth. Hermione had never kissed anyone like this before; nobody before had awoken this passion which now rioted through her bloodstream. Hermione felt Draco lift her slightly off the bed to finally tug off her shirt. All thoughts suddenly left her as she lay on the bed with Draco above her, his hands at her sides, looking at her with a blazing intensity that lit a fire in the lower regions of her stomach. Draco bent his head and whispered shakily in her ear,

'It's always been you, Hermione… always, know that.'

Hermione's heart soared at those words and began fiercely kissing him again. Draco's hands ran along her waist and back, gripping her tightly.

He smoothly rolled over so that Hermione was now on top of him. Hermione copied his earlier actions and began to quickly undo the buttons on his now crumpled shirt, revealing a wonderfully toned but not overly muscular, pale torso. She threw away his shirt which joined hers on the floor. A shiver went up Hermione's spine when she felt Draco's hardness pressing against her thigh. Draco stated back at her now with an unmistakable lust in his eyes. Draco reached up and unclasped her bra releasing her breasts. They were slightly tanned, like the rest of her skin and quite perky. Draco pulled her on top of him once more and Hermione reveled in the sensation of skin against skin. She lost track of time as she and Draco kissed. He had one hand clasped in her hair, the other on her waist. Their hot, languid kisses seemed to promise things which had never been articulated. Hermione sighed and inhaled his scent, so wonderfully male and uniquely Draco.

Draco then began to kiss his way down her chest. Hermione let her head fall back and felt her breath come in shorter gasps. She slowly started to rotate her hips against his hardness which felt so _right_ as they kissed. Draco bit his lip and his face lit up with a need that mirrored her own. Hermione reached down and quickly took off her skirt as Draco mirrored her and hastily took off his trousers. Hermione met Draco's kisses with her own need, her hands wound in his hair. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue caress her own and sighed at the feeling. As they kissed, Hermione rubbed her body along his covered cock. Soon it became too much and moved her hand across his covered length. Draco inhaled sharply and rolled his hips up into her hands. Hermione moved her hands to the waistband and whispered to Draco to take them off.

Hermione had never seen a man completely naked before, though she knew what to expect. She reached out hesitantly to touch him, wondering what it would feel like. She tentatively moved her fingers around him, feeling him warm in her hands. Draco sighed in pleasure and wrapped one of his own hands around Hermione's hand to guide her. He slowly moved her hand from the base to the end and back again. He then let go of her hand and she continued to move her hands, varying the speed and pressure. Draco's expression became continually more uninhibited as she worked him. A slight pink flush spread across his face and chest and his breath came in erratic gasps. Then, as Hermione brushed the tip of his cock with her thumb, she felt Draco twitch in her hand and release his sticky substance. Draco pulled Hermione down onto him and kissed her heavily. Hermione could feel Draco's release on her as they kissed but she didn't care. All she needed was Draco in that moment. Draco broke the kiss and Hermione, gasping for air fell back onto the bed.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that there was a faint blush on his face. Draco looked quite undone; his hair was ruffled and he was still breathing quite shakily. He began kissing her neck again as his fingers started to massage her thighs. Hermione was overcome with need that she practically whimpered.

She felt his hands move down her body, then slowly press into her sex. Hermione moaned, breaking the kiss to gasp his name. Spurred on, Draco slid her underwear down and pressed another finger into her, stimulating her further. His ministration made Hermione whimper in pleasure, but she soon was crying out as he began working her most sensitive spot. As Draco fingered her, Hermione instinctively began thrusting her hips to meet his fingers. She felt as though something hot and wet was building inside her, wanting to be released. Suddenly, her back arched off the bed and her heart began to throb in her throat. It was absolute bliss; the sensation of utter release sent her over the edge. She felt her insides constrict as her orgasm rippled through her. Draco pulled her body into his arms so that she lay across his chest.

They lay like that for a while not moving, her tanned skin draped over his pale one. Hermione thought that they fit perfectly together; it felt so indisputably right. After some time, Draco looked down at her and murmured 'sleep now' into her hair. Hermione turned her face to look up at Draco. She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed gave him one last brief kiss before drifting off. Hermione settled herself back down, resting her head against Draco's chest feeling quite tired all of a sudden. She grabbed the duvet and threw it over both of them. The pair of them then fell into a relaxed sleep.


	7. Next Day  Part 1

**Chapter VII – Next Day - Part One**

Hermione awoke to a room filled with a fresh, dim light which told her that it was just after dawn. She found herself intertwined with Draco on the daybed. It seemed that sometime in the night the duvet had been discarded since they now lay uncovered and quite naked. Draco had wrapped his arms securely around Hermione's waist and she was lying with her head against his chest. It occurred to her then that this was how she wanted to wake up every day, lying with him in this intimate embrace. She slowly shifted, and found that one of her hands was resting just above his heart. The idea that she had fallen asleep with one hand over Draco's heart made her feel content in a way that she had never really felt before. And, these feelings which she was experiencing now were entirety her own now since the perfume's affects had worn off.

Hermione began absentmindedly tracing shapes into Draco's chest. Images from the previous night began flitting through her mind; Draco kissing her thoroughly in a hidden passageway, Draco apologizing to her, drowning in the depths of his grey eyes… then Hermione remembered the thing which had been the highlight, the thing which had made her heart soar: _'It's always been you, Hermione… always, know that.' _That memory of Draco softly whispering those words into her ear sent shivers of happiness down her spine. Smiling, she moved her head so that she could see his face. He was peaceful in sleep; the brooding, defensive guise he usually wore was absent. Hermione shifted her body so that she was lying diagonally across him. Ever so lightly, she traced the contours of his face. As she reached the bottom of his chin, she felt his arms tighten around her waist and she knew that she had roused him. A slow smile crept onto his face and he said sleepily,

'That's two for two Granger— definitely the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.'

Hermione glowered at him.

'So I'm Granger now? What happened with calling me Hermione?'

'Well, _Hermione, _some habits are hard to break, but I could work on it with some persuasion.'

She scowled again, and Draco chuckled.

'You know, I really like it when you give me that look for some reason.'

"Stop being so cheeky and give me a kiss.'

Draco laughed again and leaned forward to capture her mouth. He pulled Hermione up to have better access to her mouth as she wound her hands through his hair. As they kissed, millions thoughts and emotions ran through her though she couldn't articulate any of them. All she could do was kiss Draco back and hope he got the gist of what he was making her feel. Their kiss was a culmination of the past night's events; she kissed Draco not wanting it to end. However it did and afterwards Hermione settled her face next to Draco's and brushed her nose against his cheek.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes; Hermione gently brushing her nose against his face as Draco softly traced patterns on her lower back. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to move, but seeing as Hermione really did not want to meet the gossip queens, Lavender and Parvati looking properly disheveled at a questionable hour, she did decided that she would be the one to move first.

'Draco… we should probably get going…you know, awkward questions and all.'

He made a noise which seemed as though he agreed with her. Hermione scooted off the bed and rooted around for her clothes, then decided to ask the room for a fresh pair. She found her bra and underwear and then pulled on a clean blouse and skirt, then stuffed the dirty pair in her bag. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, which was just a mess. The room mirrored her thoughts and a comb appeared on the table along with a bottle of the hair potion she usually used. It took a minute to tame her hair in the long mirror which had been magicked into existence above the fireplace. All Draco had done was roll over on the daybed and pull up a sheet over him. He looked as though he was majorly sulking and she wasn't sure what she should do. Hermione stood there for a brief moment than decided to summon her Gryffindor courage and tell him what she was feeling. She dropped her bag on one of the armchairs by the fire and climbed up on the daybed, next to him and whispered into his hair,

'Draco, you know I really like you, right?'

A moment passed then Draco rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. He was grinning now.

'Well, I had my suspicions…'

Hermione huffed and said, 'Draco Malfoy, you are impossible!'

He replied in a mock affronted tone,

'What, me? Never.'

Hermione made to shove him, but he caught her before she could and pulled her close and told her,

'I meant what I said last night, Hermione. I really like you too.'

All she could get out was a 'well, good' before Draco had begun kissing her again. While they kissed she could feel him smiling, which in turn made her smile. _Merlin, _she thought, _this_ _wizard can kiss__! _They stayed like that for awhile, neither remembering that it would be soon breakfast time and the castle would be once more active. It was only until she heard a bird chirping from somewhere outside the window did she remember, and pulled away from the Slytherin.

'Draco! It's now—she checked the clock—six thirty!'

She leapt off the bed and began throwing his clothes at him.

'I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be skinned alive by Filch.'

She knelt down and retrieved his shirt which had meandered under the chair of all places then threw it to him.

With a sigh, he began putting on the clothes which Hermione had thrown to him and searched around for the ones she hadn't gotten too. Now, at the prospect of parting, Hermione was getting anxious; they had not discussed anything besides the short term. For something to do, Hermione pulled out the Mauraders Map, and it seemed, surprisingly enough, that the castle was actually completely still, except for the Bloody Baron who seemed to be slowly circulating the dungeons. Hermione was in game plan mode—she calculated the easiest and fastest way to get back to their respective common rooms and double checked that all the teachers' dots were stationary.

Hermione nervously began babbling, '…okay, so Filch isn't prowling around any of the corridors, so we should be fine. Now, just remember—'

Draco actually walked up to her and put his finger on her lips to quite her.

'You really do worry too much. I've done my fair share of wandering these corridors after hours and look—' he held up one of his thumbs, 'I still have my thumbs; Filch hasn't gotten a chance to forcibly remove them from my body.'

She attempted to scowl at him though it was hard since his finger was still there, so she settled on a disapproving glare. Draco chuckled and took her hand, leading her towards the door.

They made it down the seventh floor corridor and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the door of the Room disappearing into blank wall once more. Draco led her away from the room, through empty corridors in silence. He slowed at the end of a corridor and Hermione realized that this was the point where they would separate; he would head down the stairs to the dungeons and she along the corridor to Gryffindor Tower. Draco looked swiftly down the corridor, then expertly pulled Hermione close and gave her a hot, scorching kiss which left her quite breathless.

'See you later… Granger.'

She scowled, for the third time that morning and replied, 'Arse' under her breath and she heard him chuckle as he made his way down to the dungeons. Hermione stood there for a moment before heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Before long, she found herself standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'And where have _you_ been?' The fat lady asked her with a knowing glint in her eye.

Hermione straightened her skirt and tried to look as prim as possible and just said the password. When she stepped into the common room she saw to her relief that it was empty. Hermione quickly and quietly made her way up the winding staircase to her dormitory and silently got into bed. It seemed that the other sixth year girls had yet to get up; it was Sunday morning after all. She quickly undressed and pulled on her night clothes, then buried herself under the covers. Though she had just woken up she decided that a good couple of hours of sleep would do just fine. If she closed her eyes and pretended, she could be back in the Room of Requirement with Draco. The dormitory was quiet apart from the odd rustle of bed sheets and the sound of the wind whipping around the tower. She soon fell into a sleepy drowse, wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into, and why she didn't mind so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two coming soon! Please review!<strong>


	8. Next Day Part 2

**Chapter VIII - Next Day – Part Two**

'HERMIONE GRANGER!'

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, her heart beating madly. A figure had pulled the bed curtains unceremoniously apart and was standing there looking livid. When Hermione recognized that it was in fact, Ginny and not, say, Lord Voldemort with his wand drawn her heart steadied somewhat. She then flopped back down on the bed and pulled her pillow up over her face. Hermione felt the bed dip as Ginny crawled in next to her. Ginny snatched the fluffy barrier away from Hermione's face and gave the older girl a stern stare which Hermione thought was scarily reminiscent of the red-head's mother.

'Where in the name of Merlin's arse have you been?'

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Hermione said, 'What does it look like? I've been sleeping—'

'Oh, don't give me that crap!' Ginny cut in, 'You know exactly what I'm talking about.' Ginny then said meaningfully,

'I noticed yesterday morning when I passed you in the hall that you finally tried on my perfume.'

Ginny paused for a moment, expecting an answer. Hermione stuck her head around the curtain to check if they were alone, which they were; it seemed that her roommates all had gone to breakfast. She then turned back to glare at Ginny, remembering that she should be annoyed with her best friend for setting her up so sneakily.

'Now we're on the subject of you practically drugging me—'

'Oh, come on Hermione- it was for your own good! Now', she settled herself down on the bed and said in a business like tone, 'Can you please tell me why Ron and Lavender are still together? That was my intent you know, for him to drop Lavender and get with you.'

Hermione looked blankly at Ginny for a moment.

'Ron?'

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. 'Yes, you remember my brother, Ronald— tall, red-haired, has a massive crush on you but is too idiotic to do anything about it?'

Hermione just stared at Ginny for a moment. It all seemed so long ago! She remembered yesterday morning, putting on the perfume as a last minute addition to her plan to forget about Ron, but of course all the Ron related thoughts had been wiped from her mind. And really, who could blame her? Draco had been a very good distraction for her Ron associated woes. Speaking about which, now that she thought about it, she was well and truly over the git! Hermione rooted around inside her, just to make sure she wasn't fooling herself. But no, there was no denying it, she was really over him. A smile broke over Hermione's face and she actually leaned forward and joyfully hugged Ginny.

'I'm over him! I well and truly am!'

'What? Ron?' Ginny looked surprised, then suspicious. 'Really? What happened?'

At this, Hermione did not answer right away, knowing exactly what had happened. It was as if Ginny had read her thoughts because the red-head then said, fixing her with a knowing look,

'Oh, of course! The perfume, you disappearing… so, tell me; what's his name?'

Though Hermione knew that the gig was up, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to divulge anything just yet. Draco was after all a Slytherin and everything that Hermione, a Gryffindor, shouldn't like. She pulled back the curtains and got out of the bed so Ginny wouldn't see the grin which had been momentarily fixed to her face. Just thinking about him sent tendrils of happiness though her which produced these idiotic grins.

'I still don't know what you're talking about.' Hermione said airily making her way to her dresser to comb her hair.

'Oh, I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about. The Hermione Granger that I know does not disappear for a good twelve hours, skip out on plans for meals… or have suspiciously crumpled clothes in her schoolbag.' Hermione stopped mid comb through and whipped around to see Ginny looking at her open schoolbag with her clothes from the previous day. _Crap, _Hermione thought and she blanched. Ginny was now looking at her with a pleading look.

'Come on Hermione, I'm not going to tell anyone who it is, but seeing as I am your best girl friend, and the one who probably got you into this situation, I think I deserve to know.'

Hermione moved to sit in the edge of the window seat.

'Alright, fine I'll tell you, but you can't say anything judgmental until I tell you the entire story.'

A quick flash of intrigue flitted across Ginny's face, but she just said, 'Okay… now tell me!'

'So, I suppose it all began when I put on the perfume you gave me yesterday morning…'

Hermione recounted the previous day's events, beginning with the spontaneous hook up in the hallway and ending with walking back from the Room of Requirement. She skimmed over the particularly steamy bits; Hermione didn't think that Ginny needed to hear those in detail. When Hermione had finally named her mystery man, her best friend looked completely taken aback. Ginny just sat there for a moment, looking stunned when Hermione finished telling her story.

'Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the blond haired, pointy faced git that has been a pain in our collective arses for six years?'

'I know it's really unexpected, but seeing as I was wearing the perfume when he first kissed me, that would mean he likes me, right?'

'Yes, that would make sense…' Ginny trailed off and Hermione took a deep breath and said,

'Listen, this was startling for me as well. When I put on the perfume yesterday morning I had no idea that this would happen. But,' Hermione paused, 'I really like him; this isn't a rebound after Ron thing either. And, I think he really likes me, as well.'

Ginny looked at her best girl friend and for the first time that day a grin appeared on her face.

'You've got it bad. I've never seen you like this before and to tell you the truth, I think this will be good for you, whatever this is. And while I may not completely approve of Malfoy…I think that you should go for it.'

Hermione grinned and said,

'That means so much, I was worried, you know.'

'Listen Hermione, relationships are odd things.' Ginny said sagely. 'You never really can understand one unless you're the one in it.'

Hermione nodded. Though Ginny was a year younger than her, she already had a couple of relationships under her belt.

'Speaking of relationships, how are you and Dean doing?'

'Oh, fine. You know.'

And Hermione did know. She knew that Ginny was really only going out with Dean because Harry was currently oblivious of the fact that Ginny had liked him since she first saw him on the Kings Cross platform when she was 10. It was hard, but Hermione had a feeling that Harry was coming round. She had noticed lately that Harry had started to take a 'subtle' interest in all things Ginny. Hermione did not tell her best friend this though; she knew Ginny would be crushed if Hermione was wrong. Hermione sighed and looked over to check the time. It was ten in the morning, a perfect time to go down for breakfast.

'Gin, have you had breakfast yet?'

'No, not yet, want to go down soon?'

'Merlin, yes. I'm absolutely starving!'

Ginny chuckled and told Hermione to meet her in the common room in ten minutes. As Ginny left the dormitory, Hermione got up and moved to continue combing her hair. She then got dressed wondering if Draco would be there in the Great Hall. Just the thought of that possibility sent panicky butterflies rocketing around in her stomach. They had not discussed how they were going to act, or not act in public. She figured that she would just play it by ear. _He might not even be in the Great Hall when I am, _she thought. _No need to get yourself worked up prematurely… _Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she went through the automatic motions of getting ready. She soon was; she had paid special attention to her hair to make sure it was perfectly fine, _just in case_ she thought.

As the pair of girls made their way down the corridors to the Great Hall, Hermione's thoughts were elsewhere. Ginny seemed to understand this and they chatted about arbitrary things. When Hermione walked into the Great Hall, her head immediately snapped to the Slytherin table. To her dismay, she couldn't find Malfoy's blond head anywhere. Ginny tugged on her arm and they continued to walk to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry weren't there; undoubtedly they were off flying down on the pitch avoiding doing their homework. Hermione sat down so that she wasn't facing the door. Instead she nudged Ginny, who got the gist and sat so she was the one facing the door; basically, she would be the one to tell her if Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

'Stop being such a nervous wreck.'

'Ginny, you're not helping.'

Ginny sighed and reached over the table for the pastry basket. She took her usual croissant and then began to pour herself some pumpkin juice. Hermione began searching for her usual cranberry muffin in the basket and reached over to grab a pot of tea. She mentally tried to calm down; her behavior was becoming completely irrational and just plain stupid. She could handle this. _Yes, _she thought_, I can do this. I will not freak out._

After a couple cups of tea and numerous muffins, (she was really hungry) Hermione decided then to go to the library to get working on the rest of her homework. She did not have that much to do, just finish her Moonstone essay and read a few chapters for Ancient Runes. Once Hermione's thoughts were set on her schoolwork, she became decidedly less frantic and panicky; having an agenda always calmed her down. Just then, Dean sat down next to Ginny and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione decided that this was her cue to leave.

'I'll see you later Gin, I'm off to the library.'

Dean looked up at her and said sincerely, 'Don't leave on my account.'

'Oh, no, I'd better be off anyway.' Hermione grabbed another cranberry muffin and made her way out of the library. As she passed the Ravenclaw table, she saw Luna Lovegood look up and wave energetically at her. Hermione smiled and waved back at Luna, but did not stop and chat. She exited the Great Hall and walked through the Entrance Hall up the staircases to the library. She did not meet many students along the way because it was still relatively early in the morning.

Hermione settled herself in her usual spot in the back of the library. Sighing, she grabbed her school bag and began pulling out ink jars, parchment and books. Just as she pulled out _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _she noticed that intermingled with her school work was the Mauraders Map; she supposed she had forgotten to take it out of her bag that morning. Hermione suddenly had an idea. She quickly looked around her to make sure she was alone and pulled out her wand. Then she tapped the map and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' At once, the spindly lettering on the map illustrated the mysteries of the castle. Her eyes roamed over the page searching for Malfoy's black dot. Like the previous day, she checked the Great Hall, the Syltherin Dormitories and even the Owlery. Finally, she found him—it seemed that Draco was actually in the library somewhere near her own dot. Hermione put her hand to her heart and felt her heart beat madly. _Get a grip_, she thought to herself. All thoughts of her homework forgotten, she got up, stowing the map in her bag as she went, and crept surreptitiously through the rows of towering books.

The map had shown Draco's dot somewhere near hers, so Hermione pretended to be searching for a book on the passing shelves in addition to peering through gaps in the bookshelves to look for Draco. Hermione silently crept along the aisles for a couple of minutes before coming across another configuration of study tables and chairs. On the nearest table was a book bag and a Slytherin scarf which was most likely Draco's. Hermione's heart beat even faster as she moved towards the table with his things. It seemed as though he too was working on Slughorn's essay because moonstone related books were strewn all over the table.

'Boo.'

Hermione, very startled gave out a loud 'eep' when she felt two hands around her waist.

'Merlin, Granger, it's just me.'

Hermione turned around and poked Draco in the chest.

'You nearly made my heart stop.'

Draco just grinned and said,

'What were you doing poking around my things?'

Hermione turned pink, huffed and said,

'I was doing nothing of the sort; I was looking for a book and came across your things…'

As she trailed off, Draco's smirk grew and she knew that he did not believe her in the slightest.

'Hmm, Granger you are a bad liar. You're going to have to work on that if you ever want to fool me.'

She looked indignantly up at him and said without thinking,

'Fine, here's some honesty: since I didn't see you at breakfast, I was wondering where you were. When I saw that you were a couple of rows away in here I thought I might try to run into you. And here we are.'

Hermione turned even brighter pink and looked away from him. Draco chuckled and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

'For a Gryffindor, you are quite the sneaky one Granger.'

Hermione said in a slightly lofty tone, 'I assure you that it's a recent development.'

Draco moved close to her and then said silkily in her ear, 'well how about you get your sneaky self up to the Room of Requirement at eight tonight and I can show you how sneaky I can be.'

A shiver ran through Hermione and she nodded. Draco gave her a blazing look before sauntering off back into the library, leaving Hermione standing by the table.

Hermione did not think that she would get much work done in the library if she stayed, so she made her way back through the walls of books, gathered her things and left. She decided to finish her work back in her dormitory, though it was unlikely that she would be able to concentrate on anything for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>51/12:**

**Sorry this one took so long, but its getting to be the end of the semester for me and I have so much other work I should be doing! Just know that I would rather be dreaming up fanfic stories than writing my finals. I highly doubt that I will get another chapter out before the 11th, so this one hopefully will tide you over till then!**

**As always, reviews are the best! Please review!**


	9. Decisions

**Chapter IX - Decisions**

Draco sat alone in his dormitory fully clothed on his bed. He had his hands knees pulled up to his chest and his hands through his hair. It seemed as though there was a large and obtrusive weight pressing down on his chest, almost constricting his breath. He didn't know what to do— if there was anything he could do. How could he have been so stupid? The last word rung through his head and he just repeated it, over and over again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ It didn't seem to be enough. There didn't seem to be a large enough word for what Draco was at the moment. How had he gotten himself in this situation? It seemed as though the universe was orchestrating his life so it was just one large fuckup after another. Now, he was in the midst of the largest fuckup of all. Here was the situation: he had been given a task by the Dark Lord to kill Albus Dumbledore. It was absolute ludicrous, utter madness and Draco had no other option but to go through with it. His parents were supporters of the Dark Lord and as his Aunt Bellatrix countlessly told him, he should be proud for this opportunity to prove himself to the Dark Lord.

In the beginning, yes, he may have believed that he could go through with this, and maybe succeed. Now, as reality hit he realized that he was alone, sixteen, and trying to do something that seemed laughably impossible. And now—Draco couldn't even finish the thought. It hurt too much to even think about it. He gripped his white blond hair and tried to stop himself thinking, but the thoughts came anyway, punishing him.

_Hermione_.

By associating himself with her, even the slightest thing, it put her in danger. On top of everything else, on top of his struggles with his schoolwork, the fact that his father was in Azkaban, on top of Snape's constant probing questions, and on top of this impossible task, he had put Hermione in danger. Danger by association—and he had no idea how to deal with it. No one in his family would be sympathetic or understand in the slightest. His father upheld the pureblood standards of proper behavior and thinking. In no circumstance would he ever be allowed or even dare to mention Hermione's name to his parents. His mother though she might care for him and his well being couldn't and wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. The Malfoy name was already in trouble and Draco knew she wouldn't do anything to lower it even further. Narcissa Malfoy was a proud creature, and like her husband valued pureblood ideology. Draco's childhood wasn't like the stories he heard from his friends. Life at the manor was always formal—and as such Draco had never thought about it as a home. He and his family ate in the formal cathedral ceilinged dining room. He was used to having a house-elf to do the washing, cleaning and cooking. He had rarely saw his parents during the day because his father was always at the ministry. His mother used to take extended vacations, and when she was at the manor, she was shut away in rooms which he wasn't allowed in. Draco knew that his upbringing biased him into thinking certain things and believing them, and it was really just now that he was coming to terms with all of it.

He leaned back on his bed and just tried to stem the flow of thoughts in his head, wondering if he could go to Madame Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion or something—anything to get him to not think. After a while, Draco's subconscious seemed to work out a plan for him. He would have to stop seeing Hermione, because if the Dark Lord found out, or if Snape or someone used Legilimecy against him and discovered his secret, she would be in danger. Draco took a breath and rubbed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Maybe the morning will have the answers, but for now, Draco knew that he couldn't meet Hermione, even though he said that he would. It was for the best, and it just had to be this way.

Draco quickly undressed himself and got into bed. It was still early enough so that none of his other roommates were getting ready for bed. He drew his curtains and waited to fall asleep, knowing the next day would just be as complicated, if not more.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys, a lot's been going on, good and bad. I have two internships this summer and just so you know, they're in the good category. I hit a large pot hole in this story, hence the long update gap, but I think I'm back on the road now. Love to hear your feedback and suggestions. I know this chapters on the short side, but I promise the next one will be longer!<strong>


	10. Back to the Room

**Chapter X - Back to the Room**

It was just about eight o'clock and Hermione Granger was cautiously making her way through the castle to the seventh floor corridor to meet Draco. She had thought up the excuse of running to the library for a book if she met anyone in the corridors, but thankfully she didn't pass anyone who might ask her what she was doing. Sixth years were allowed in the corridors until nine o'clock in the evening. As such, she had one hour until she would be breaking rules. With a light heart, Hermione rounded the last corner and approached the long expanse of blank wall which she knew concealed the Room— and Draco. She quickly looked over her shoulder and approached the wall. The old door appeared after three passes. With a thudding heart, Hermione opened the door.

It was the same room as before—the bed was still a mess and unmade. It was as if the Room had been saving it just for them, acting as the bridge between the two houses in this mad turn of events. Hermione had certainly begun to have a soft spot for this particular Room, simply because of the memories connected with it. She didn't light the fire because the Room was lit with moonlight from the open curtains. Moving from the doorway, Hermione sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. With a small huff, she languidly fell back and stared up at the draped canopy of the day bed. She closed her eyes and waited, remembering the last time she was lying in the bed. It seemed wrong that she was wearing clothes now, but she wasn't about to strip.

After a couple of minutes, discomfort crept into Hermione, weighing her down in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes and guiltily checked the clock; it was a quarter past eight. Trying to placate her thoughts, she said to herself that maybe Draco had been held up by Peeves or even maybe one of the teachers. _Yes, that must be it_, she thought. It was still possible yet that Draco had been finally caught by Filch and his wretched cat. Even so, panic seemed to flood through her. It was now eight twenty-five. Hermione's confidence in Draco and what they had shared seemed to fall to pieces as the minutes ticked by on the clock in the dark room. The small room now seemed cold and distant, not comforting in the slightest. Hermione lay on the bed, wondering how it was possible to completely come apart after something which had only just begun yesterday. It seemed completely mad to think that Draco would come now. It just became apparent to Hermione then that this was his way of getting rid of her. Now he wouldn't have to do it in person.

Well—she got the message. Draco had played his cards well and she had fallen for it, fallen quite badly. Hermione cleared her eyes and sat up, gripping the edge of the daybed with her hands, as if to try to displace some of the hurt. She sat there for awhile, going over everything as she had a tendency of doing. She didn't want to think about the moments they had shared now, it was too painful but it seemed as though she couldn't help herself. She checked the clock again—it was eight fifty-five. Draco had made his point, and Hermione had just enough time to get back to the dormitory. She grabbed her wand and walked out of the room, not looking back.

Hermione walked back to her room, not paying attention to anything and just crawled into her bed. Yesterday felt like it had been centuries ago. So much had changed. Hermione was too emotionally exhausted to cry, she just felt empty and diminished. Thankfully she fell asleep before she could get herself worked up any further.

The next morning Hermione didn't immediately know why she felt so terrible. But then it hit her. _Well, _she thought_, I survived Ron so I suppose I can get through this. But—_she couldn't help herself add_, Being with Draco had felt right! It had been different and …_ she stopped her though there. She wouldn't think that.

The moment Ginny saw her down in the common room Ginny knew something was wrong. Instead of being on the offensive however, Ginny took one look at Hermione's face and read the hurt etched on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't think that she would be up to reiterating the previous night's events just yet. The two girls didn't talk as they made their way down to the Great Hall, and Hermione was just dreading the moments until she stepped into the room. As they were coming down the marble staircase she didn't see any sign of him in the entrance hall. This either meant that he was already in there or that he wasn't. Ginny reached out and briefly squeezed Hermione's hand and led her into the noisy hall. Immediately, Hermione's eyes darted across to the Slytherin table. She didn't see any sign of his white blonde hair anywhere. Relief and disappointment flushed across her face simultaneously— even after yesterday, it seemed that she still wanted to see him, and at the same time did not. Quite cross with herself, she walked to the Gryffindor table without another backwards glace at the far table, sat with her back to it.

Soon after they sat down, Ron and Harry joined them. Ron sat next to Lavender who squealed and threw her arms around him once he sat down.

Harry however sat down next to Hermione and said,

"I haven't seen you since Friday, have you been holed up in the library all weekend?"

She gave him a tired smile and gave a half-truth. "Nearly, I had quite a bit to do for Ancient Runes and then there was that Moonstone essay for Slughorn."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah I know that one kept me up all night in the common room."

Hermione shifted her foot and hit her bag under the table and she remembered that she had something to give Harry back. She reached down and pulled out the old piece of parchment and said,

"Harry, it's a long story but I have something to give back to you."

Harry, who had been reaching for a jug of pumpkin juice, looked around. His eyes widened as they fell upon the parchment now in Hermione's hands.

"Hermione, how did you get that?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"I didn't go rooting around your things, if that's what you mean. I will tell you later, but not now."

Harry looked around and noticed that Lavender and Parvati were looking quizzically at the two of them.

Harry leaned in towards her and quietly asked, "Alright, but does this have anything to do with you disappearing for the entire weekend?"

Hermione was saved from answering because just then, about a hundred owls swooped in from up above. The sound of their wings beating the air sounded about the already chattering hall. A slight, grey owl came soaring down carrying her usual copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione reached forward and untied the paper from the outstretched owl's leg. The owl then rearranged its feathers in an official manner and took flight once more. The sight of the owl sent a pang of recollection through her as she remembered her time with Draco in the Owlery. Hermione abruptly got up and grabbed her bag; she needed to leave. Harry and Ginny looked at her questioningly, but she just gave them a quick smile and muttered something about needing to go to the library before Ancient Runes.

Hermione's thoughts surrounded her like a fog and she didn't notice whoever passed her in the hallways or even where she was headed particularly. Instead of going to the library however, her feet led her to her Ancient Runes classroom. She was the first one there and glad that she could have a couple of minutes so she could collect herself before the rest of the sixth years began to come for their first period.

The lesson was quite uneventful—Hermione immersed herself into the material, trying to take her mind off the constant questions and things which badgered her throughout the class period. Draco thankfully wasn't in Ancient Runes, but Hermione knew that she would have to see him today. Monday's for her meant Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts with a double period of Potions at the end of the day. This meant that she would see him twice, in Arithmancy and in Potions. If she were a lesser person, or someone who didn't have her diligence, she would have skived off of both of those classes. However, she was a Gryffindor who took pride in surviving difficult situations. Yes, she would be uncomfortable sitting through those two periods, but she had to do it; and that was that.

The hours passed a bit more quickly than Hermione would have liked, but she soon found herself in front of her Artithmancy class with the other sixth year students. When Professor Vector opened the door to let them into the class, Hermione quickly looked around to see if Draco was there. He wasn't. Hermione filed into the class and sat in her usual seat next to Ernie Macmillan. Draco did not show up at all for the entire lesson. Hermione began to wonder if she was the reason for this. You weren't supposed to miss classes unless you had fallen ill. She herself had only missed class on a couple of occasions. There had been the time she had added cat hair to the Polyjuice Potion she had made during her second year and had to be in the hospital wing for awhile. There also had been the time she had missed a Charms class back in her third year. She had slept through Charms because she had taken on all the courses offered at Hogwarts and as such, met her limit and slept through a lesson on Cheering Charms. If they had been in their third year now, Hermione would have thought that skipping a class would have been something Draco wouldn't think twice about. Now, however, she thought differently. Hermione _saw_ him differently. He had been kinder, sweet even when they had been together. So why was she in this position now? What had happened? How had she let herself get into his rut?

Arithmancy ended and Draco hadn't shown up. When the class filed out of the room, she noticed that Nott and Zabini were muttering to themselves as the rest of the class left for break. And, was she imaging it or were they looking at her? Hermione quickly gathered her things and briskly walked off towards the common room.

If it hadn't been the middle of November, Hermione might have wanted to go for a walk in the grounds to clear her head. But as it was, it was far too chilly to be out there unless she had a reason. She instead walked back up to the common room and snagged a seat by the fire. The common room was nearly empty. The majority of the younger students had class during this period, but the fifth, sixth and seventh years had more breaks. Just as she sat down, another figure moved in and sat across from her. It was Ginny, who was looking at her with a shrewd expression. Hermione could guess why Ginny was giving her that look, but Hermione wasn't in the mood for self-pity.

"Hermione what happened?"

She sighed and went through the previous day's occurrences, beginning with her trip to the library.

"He stood you up; I don't believe it!" Ginny said indignantly. Ginny's wand emitted red sparks which singed small hole in the chair she was sitting in. Hermione looked around the common room and said, "Ssh, Gin—not so loud."

Ginny heeded her and looked concernedly at her. Then she said slightly more quietly, "But how are you? I know this is entirely my fault for buying you that perfume to begin with…"

"No, no, no. This is my fault—I fell for all his tricks. I thought he was being sincere. But he's a Slytherin and obviously knows his lines. I'm just mad at myself for not seeing through him, I just really thought…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. What she had been holding back for the entire day finally broke free. She could feel the familiar wetness behind her eyes and the fuzzy feeling constructing her throat. Ginny immediately got up and hugged her, which sent her into a full wave of sobs. Hermione always hated when she cried, she just felt so stupid to get so emotional. Now, she despised herself for crying over him, for allowing him to have that much of an effect on her.

After a few moments, Hermione realized that she needed to get to DADA soon. Snape would surely take points away from Gryffindor if she was even a minute late. Slowly, she got herself hiccupping and said bye to Ginny, who looked more concerned than ever. After assuring Ginny that she would be fine, Ginny left through the portrait hole. Hermione then went upstairs to calm down and quickly fix her bloodshot eyes. Soon after, she wearily set off for Snape's classroom, glad that she wouldn't be seeing Draco.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the long wait (again). I hope you like where I'm going with this. I just want to say that this will end happily; I didn't want to write a story where Hermione ends up miserable. Anyway, please review, I always love to hear your comments. If you haven't written a story and therefore have never gotten a review, you don't know how nice it is to read a comment!<p>

PS: new chapters in the making for BOTH of my other stories


	11. Owls Again

**Chapter XI - Owls Again**

Draco was sitting in his dormitory, refusing to go to class. At the time, neglecting to meet Hermione in the Room of Requirement had seemed like the only option. Now however, he realized that the guilt he felt, nestling in the bottom of his stomach, was due to the fact that he had mishandled the situation with Hermione. It had been cruel of him to not show up at the Room without any reason why. She didn't deserve it, not after all that he had done to her in the past.

Last night he had been so worked up he hadn't been thinking clearly. He had gone to bed believing that he had been the selfless one; he had thought that he was protecting her by putting space between them. He realized now that he had just been too cowardly to admit to Hermione what the real story was, what his task was. If he told Hermione everything, she would undoubtedly hate him more than she already did. Draco had never felt as trapped as he did then, sitting on the edge of his bed.

All options seemed bleak. If he told Hermione what the real issue was, she would despise him. How could she not? Her best friend was Harry Potter. She herself was closely linked to the Order of the Phoenix and to Dumbledore. If Draco told her what was going on, she would surely misconstrue the situation and think that Draco had gone into this willingly.

On the other hand, if he never spoke to her again, she would hate him for leading her on. In either case, he lost her. Draco recalled painfully those hours they had spent in the Room of Requirement and wondered if he had ever been as happy as he had been then. It seemed cruelly ironic now that he had apologized for his actions throughout the years, apologized for treating her harshly then proceeded to stand her up the next night. In his anxious haze and depressed state he thought that he had made the right choice, but now it seemed that he had managed to wreck the only gloriously good thing he had.

It was so unjust— he was so frustrated at his family for their pure-blood mania and infatuation with the Dark Arts. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa had been the ones who had raised him and it had been they who had ingrained the ideas which Draco was now struggling internally with. None of it was true; Hermione was muggle born and she was just as gifted as any other wizard or witch. In fact, she was more talented than most. She was proof that muggle-borns were not inferior, nor that they did not belong in the wizarding world. He now saw that his parents, along with the Dark Lord and all his supporters, were highly prejudiced and that it was just as simple as that.

The root of all of his problems lay in the Malfoy's ties with Voldemort. If his family had never been supporters of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, then he would never have been in his current situation. He would never have been coerced into take on this task. Draco suddenly felt sick with anger; anger at himself, his family and his actions towards Hermione. Nothing seemed to be going right, and it was going to take a lot of work to turn his luck around.

Draco heard the door open and he pulled his head out of his hands to see that his friends, Blaise and Theo were standing in the doorway. Draco noted their confused and concerned expressions before they entered the room. Blaise sat on his bed, which was next to Draco's while Theo started rummaging through his trunk. Draco noticed Blaise's apprehensive glances at him and Draco said wearily,

"Come to have a concerned chat about my well-being, have you?"

Theo looked up at this, and then continued to search his trunk. Blaise however didn't waver and just said straightly,

"Draco, what's the matter with you? You've been acting strange for weeks now; you all but disappeared this weekend then missed Vector's class today."

Draco didn't say anything to this but merely sighed and rubbed his eyes with this hand. When he looked back up, Blaise was still there looking annoyingly quizzical. He didn't have the faintest idea where to begin, what to tell and what not to. He hadn't told a soul about his task given to him by the Dark Lord nor did he have any plan to. Blaise cut across his thoughts and said slowly,

"This is about that Granger girl isn't it? I rather thought that she was looking particularly put out today and kept looking over to your empty seat."

Draco's face must have given something away because Blaise looked smugly at him, having thought that he worked out Draco's woes. Deciding to play along with what Blaise thought, Draco said in a faked sepulchral tone,

"Oh alright fine. My absence from Arithmancy may have had to do with Granger."

Blaise grimaced. "And what, may I ask, did you do to screw things up this time?"

Draco looked affronted. "Why is it always a given that I'm the one that's done the screwing up?"

Blaise just gave him a look.

"Draco, you are quite thick sometimes. For starters, you're hiding in your room, being defensive and you look terrible. And I doubt that the noble prissy-pants Hermione Granger would have done anything too terrible, so that just leaves you."

Draco just stared at him, wondering if he would get away with hexing Blaise, but then thought better of it. Draco sighed yet again and said resentfully, "Fine, yes. I was the one doing the fucking up, happy?"

Blaise ignored this and just said, "Would you even tell me what you did if I asked?"

Just then Theo turned around and said, "Oh leave him alone Blaise. If I remember correctly you're not always the smoothest with women—remember Greengrass?"

Blaise shot a withering look at Theo and said sarcastically, "Thanks for reminding me".

Draco rubbed his eyes and fell back on the bed. This was the last thing he really needed now. Friends they might be, but they certainly knew how to irritate him beyond all reasonable measure. He threw his arm over his eyes and let all the air of his lungs in one exasperated breath.

He heard Theo and Blaise continue to bicker and joke around while Draco continued to mull over his thoughts from before. As he lay there he got more and more annoyed at his two roommates. In a swift motion, he got up off his bed, grabbed his bag and just stalked out of the dormitory leaving Theo and Blaise without another word.

He made his way out of the Slytherin common room and began walking around the dungeon corridors. He usually went to Potions with the rest of the Slytherins but not today, he thought to himself. He knew that he shouldn't be so irritated with his friends, and that he was really just irritated with himself.

His free period was almost over. He checked his watch. Ten minutes before class with Sluggy. Instead of waiting at the door he decided to walk around the corridors until it was time to go in. Draco knew that he would have to go to Potions—not just because Slughorn might give him a detention if he didn't, but because Hermione would be there. As much as he wanted to say that he was absolutely sorry, which he was, he knew that it would be nearly impossible to try to get her on her own to do the apologizing. Draco knew that he didn't have it in him to shout an apology at her during breakfast while she was at the Gryffindor table, so he would have to get her on her own to do it. He didn't like the idea very much, he was never the one for apologizing or being humble but this was different and he wanted to do it. Draco knew that she'd probably be with Potter and Weasley, and the prospect of getting her own her own with them around was bleak. He figured he'd just have to see how things went.

Draco made his way back to the Potions room. It wasn't time yet and Theo and Blaise were lined up with the rest of the students. Draco noted that the Gryffindors weren't there yet which Draco was glad of. He walked over to his friends and slumped against the wall.

"Calmed down have you?"

Draco opened his eyes and saw Blaise looking slightly exasperated at him.

"I haven't decided," Draco said indifferently.

"Look," Blaise leaned in and said quietly, "You could just stop acting like an idiot and apologize for whatever you've done."

Draco didn't have time to reply because the door swung open and the class began to file inside for their Double Potions lesson. He took his usual seat and quickly glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione was there, which she was. Draco could see her profile and she was determinately staring right at Slughorn, and nowhere else. She did indeed look a bit tense, and he could see faint circles under her eyes. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him and he looked away. He couldn't concentrate on anything Slughorn was saying and it didn't seem important to him anyway. Draco didn't pay the slightest attention to the potion that he was making.

Draco looked over at Hermione whenever he thought he could steal a glace. The moments they shared in the Room of Requirement seemed forever ago. He couldn't help staring at her and at those times Theo had prodded him on the arm, whispering things like 'Get a grip' to him. Draco couldn't help but stare at her however. When she was concentrating particularly hard, she had a habit of biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. He remembered kissing those lips and remembered running his hands through her hair. She was just so perfect. He recalled what he had whispered to her while they had been together. _'It's always been you, Hermione… always, know that.'_ He hadn't really known why he said it then but now it seemed pretty clear.

Draco's Draught of Peace wasn't the serene shade of alabaster as Potter's was at the end of the lesson but that didn't matter. All that really mattered was getting to Hermione. When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, she quickly shot out of the room before Potter and Weasley even got up out of their seats. Draco quickly shoved Advanced Potion Making back into his bag and followed Hermione out of the hazy Potions classroom. He saw her round a corner at the end of the hallway and ran to catch up with her, his bag still over his shoulder. Hermione looked over her shoulder when she heard him coming. She sped up and didn't look over her shoulder again. He called her name, loudly enough for her to hear it but she didn't turn around at the sound of his voice. Draco caught up with her and lightly reached out to touch her arm.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

All she did was yank her arm out of his touch and gave him a withering look before running up the stairs to the Great Hall. Draco could hear the rest of the class coming near now. He stopped and made his way back down the corridor, past the other students and walked briskly back towards his common room.

* * *

><p>Draco tried to get Hermione on her own to talk to him whenever the chance presented itself during that week. It didn't work however as Hermione really didn't want to talk to him. Draco didn't know what to do—he really wanted to say what had been burning inside him since that first potions class but he never had more than a minute before Hermione would storm away giving him a filthy look. The week passed in a dull blur and Theo and Blaise gave up trying to get him out of his perpetual sulk.<p>

It was now Thursday evening. Draco, Blaise and Theo were sitting in the common room in their usual corner by the great glass windows. Draco wasn't paying much attention to the match which occupied his friends' attentions but morosely staring into the green murky depths of the lake. Just as Theo's queen dragged off one of Blaise's knights, Theo looked over at Draco and said,

"I take it that you still haven't talked to her?"

Draco gave a curt nod.

"Well, why don't you write her a letter then? Get it all out on paper."

Draco looked at him in surprise. _Well now it seems obvious, _Draco thought as he made his way up to the Owlery. He ascended the familiar steps with the letter clutched in his hand addressed to Hermione. He hoped that he would be able to catch her off guard if she was in her dormitory rather than in the Great Hall. Draco called down one of the school owls and tied his letter addressed to Hermione on its leg. Draco didn't want to use his own owl, for after all Hermione might recognize it. After telling the owl where to go, Draco sat on the ledge overlooking the grounds, watching the trees sway gently in the cool night breeze.

* * *

><p>10-13-12:<p>

New chapter soon my lovelies! (tomorrow?) Regardless, review please! Nothing makes me happier apart from homemade guacamole.


	12. The Astronomy Tower Part 1

**Chapter XII - The Astronomy Tower**

It was late Thursday evening and Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room. She had been doing work in the very back of the library, next to the Restricted Section as it was nearly silent and therefore a great study space. It also was a perfect place if you were hiding from someone, because it got very little foot traffic. As it happened, Hermione was indeed avoiding someone.

She had been wary of putting herself in any situation in which she could run into Draco. For ever since that Monday afternoon, Draco had tried to apologize on numerous occasions. Tried, because he never got around to saying much in front of her however, as Hermione never gave him the chance. Whenever Draco tried to talk to her, she would just look the other way and more or less run off. She knew that it really wasn't the most adult way of going about the situation, but she just couldn't deal with it any other way.

Draco had never approached her when she was with anyone else; he seemed to know better than try to talk to her when she was with Ginny or Harry. But whenever Draco did try and talk to her, she just ignored his soft, pleading tone and walked on. She never looked at his face; she didn't think that she would be able to bear it if she saw his expression— it hurt enough as it was. What did she need to hear? Some lame excuse as to why he hadn't shown up? For all she knew, he had been with some other girl—and her stomach promptly turned over.

Though the week had been difficult to get through, she knew that nothing distracted her better than her studies. And since she was very up-to-date with her revision due to the Draco Situation, she didn't have much to do for the weekend, which wasn't good at all. She had decided that she'd just ask Ginny for something to do, maybe helping her study for her O.W.L's if things got desperate. Anything would do, she just needed to have something planned. Hermione desperately needed something to occupy her time.

In her free moments, her mind wandered to Draco, which is why she had been limiting said time. Then, for the umpteenth time, Hermione thought that maybe something had been the matter, that maybe there had been some legitimate reason as to why Draco hadn't met her. Maybe he had a good excuse. But then she remembered Ginny's advice: _if he really cared, he wouldn't have stood you up without any notice. Have respect for yourself; you can do better._

After Ron's duplicitous behavior, Hermione's footing with the opposite gender had been seriously shaken. She wasn't sure of herself, or what she was supposed to do. After Draco's desertion, she felt like this was just a sign, letting her know that she wasn't supposed to have a happy ending, which was why she relied so heavily on Ginny's advice. Ginny was her best friend, who knew her better than anyone. Hermione was past the point of knowing what to do, and had just decided to rely on Ginny's judgment, because the red-head had her best interests at heart.

Hermione sighed. It was all too confusing and all she wanted to do was move on and forget that it had ever happened. It was just too much. She had promised that Ron would be the last one to hurt her. She didn't know if she could go through any more rejection; there's only a certain amount a person can take and Hermione wondered if she was nearing the limit. It certainly felt like it.

* * *

><p>Hermione clutched the strap of her bag and peered around the corridor coming up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. A pang went through her when she remembered sneaking back into the tower last weekend, though the situation was much different.<p>

Thankfully, the coast was clear and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. It was seven o'clock and the common room wasn't that crowded. There were a few students chatting softly, but it seemed that the majority of Gryffindors were capitalizing on the fact that that they still had an hour or so in the corridors left.

Hermione sat down in her favorite squishy arm chair by the fire. The warm flames heated her extremities and she let her mind wander. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off a bit.

"Hermione, you awake?"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was brought back by the sound of Parvati Patil's voice. It seemed that some time had passed because the common room was completely empty now. Parvati was standing in front of her chair with a letter in her hands, looking quizzically at her. Hermione uncurled herself from the chair and straightened up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She never had anything against Parvati, but her relationship with her fellow dorm mate had become strained due to Parvati's close friendship with Lavender over the last couple months. But that was all over now. She blinked sleepily and said,

"Just barely, what's up?"

"An owl just came for you; it was right outside our dormitory window. Lavender saw it and I let it in. It's addressed to you."

She held out the letter and Hermione took it, noticing her name in unfamiliar handwriting. If she hadn't seen the hand writing, she might have thought that maybe Hagrid was writing to her again. She took the letter curiously and tapped it to magically break the seal with her wand.

_Hermione—_

_I know that you probably despise me right now, and I won't deny you that right. _

_At the time, I thought that it was for the best if I didn't show up. I thought that distancing myself from you was better for you. You see, there's something that I didn't tell you that made me not come that night. _

_Please, know that I never meant to hurt you. I know now that I did. I have never been good at this sort of thing—but I really do care about you. I have never, nor will I ever, lie to you. I wish I could turn back the clock and take back what I did, but I know I can't. _

_I will be up in the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock tomorrow night if you want to hear what I have to say. If not, I won't bother you again. _

_Draco_

Hermione stared at the letter in a daze.

"Thanks, Parvati. I'm just going to go…"

She trailed off as she got up from her chair, leaving Parvati standing there by the fire in the empty common room. Hermione made her way in a dazed manner up to stairs to the girl's dormitory. Hermione didn't know what to make of the letter—she didn't want to theorize anymore, it was just too much. However, somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind, something clicked into place, though she couldn't yet work out what.

Her feet took her instinctively to Ginny. She found the red-head in her dormitory and without any preamble, thrust the letter into the girl's face. Ginny, who had been reading, put down her book and gave Hermione an odd look, but took the letter from her trembling hands.

"What's this?"

She didn't answer, but just curled herself up into a ball at Ginny's feet.

After a long moment, Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and peered over to her friend. A little crease had appeared on her best-friend's forehead.

"Well…." Ginny sighed and set Draco's words down on the bed cover.

"Talk about enigmatic."

Hermione huffed and closed her eyes. After a heavy moment, Hermione said,

"I have to go meet him, don't I?"

"No, you don't have to do anything." Ginny said briskly. "But," she paused, "I think it might be worth just hearing what the ferret has to say. If you don't you'll always wonder. It's one of those situations where you might just always go on wondering what might have been…" Ginny trailed off and her eyes unfocused a bit.

Hermione was lost in thought too. She had a nagging, uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She felt that Ginny may be right. If she never talked to him again, she would never know, and her curious side to her personality would never let her recover. And, in a secret part of Hermione that she wished wasn't there, she knew that she was more attached to Draco than she thought was healthy. Maybe it had been part of the perfume's magic, but she knew that she couldn't have gone on with ignoring Draco completely. She had been slipping, and the letter was all the encouragement that she needed. She was going to give in to the side of her that didn't want to forget about Draco completely.

Hermione sat up, a bit pink in the face. Her heart started beating uncomfortably again, and she knew it was because she had made up her mind. She would see Draco; she was excited, possibly against her better judgment but all the same.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly for Hermione the next day, and not in the usual way. Normally, Hermione had to be dreading something, like an exam, for time to speed up. Hermione wasn't dreading the meeting, she was just anxious to see Draco and finally talk to him. Above all, she just wanted to see him. Her resolve hadn't been holding up, and she knew deep down in a place she didn't want to admit to herself, that she might just be falling for him. After what had transpired in the Room of Requirement last weekend, Hermione knew that she had taken Draco into her heart, in a manner that she hadn't expected, or even thought was possible. She should have known better, she had a tendency of diving head-first into these things. For better or for worse, that's just how it was for her. Hermione knew she'd forgive him, and agreeing to meet him had solidified that in her mind.<p>

During Friday's classes, Draco kept to his word and didn't try to speak to her. She did, however notice that he was staring at her a lot, and it took all her will power not to do the same. She did sneak glances at him, whenever she thought that she could without being caught— in the Great Hall, or in-between classes in the hallways. And when their eyes did meet, she gave him a soft smile and would look away. She hoped that was enough, to let him know that she wasn't just going to forget about him.

Hermione was hyper aware of him, and he was always, always in the back of her mind. She allowed herself these moments because she knew that Draco was sorry, and that she would forgive him. She couldn't think what he needed to tell her was, but she had already resolved to forgive him, and hope that they could be together. It certainly sounded like Draco wanted that from what he had written.

Dinner passed in its usual manner. She sat by Harry, Ginny and Dean but didn't really pay attention to their conversation. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts. After dinner, she tried to distract herself by reading up in her dormitory. And although she did manage to read a chapter or two, she couldn't have answered a single question about it in class, because the material had just slipped through without leaving any impression whatsoever.

And then, it was time. She got up from her bed and made her way out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Hey there people!<p>

I'd first like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me this long. I think my writing has improved since I wrote the first chapter (10 months ago), and this is my first ever story too. I think there will be maybe two or three chapters left in this story. I have 75% of the rest of this chapter done, but I thought I would just post this, and update the rest very, very soon. So, to summarize: thank you readers, we're almost done with this story, and I'll update soon with the rest of this chapter.

Also... review please! It really makes my day, and keeps me sane knowing that you guys like where this is heading.


	13. The Astronomy Tower Part 2

**Chapter XII – The Astronomy Tower - Part II **

The circular Astronomy Tower was almost completely open to the elements, except for an expanse of wall which ran halfway around the tower. The other half of the tower had waist-high railings around the perimeter, so that students had access to the night's sky during their Astronomy lessons.

It was dark atop the tower and the blackness of the night was somewhat softened by the cloudy sky. Dark, grey clouds covered the inky expanse. It was well past sundown and the lit torches on the walls provided the only source of light. Their flickering pinpricks cast shadows on the smooth stone walls. It reminded her of the dungeons, as if the sky around her were the walls of the Potions classroom.

He was already there, immediately recognizable against the dark backdrop. Draco stood at the far end of the circular tower, gripping the hand rails and looking out onto the landscape below.

Hermione paused as she took in her surroundings and his turned form. She didn't want to break the silence, and instead approached him without saying anything. Either Draco heard the creak of the weathered floorboards or he intrinsically noted her presence, because he swiftly twisted around, and looked her straight in the eye.

He wore a tense, almost conflicted expression. She could see it along in his forehead and buried in his eyes, and wondered again what had brought her here and what the matter was.

They simply stared at each other for what seemed like ages to Hermione. Draco's gaze seemed to pin her to the spot, and she was unable to look away. Then, with a blink his gaze softened and he leaned back on the railings.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

Hermione took a deep breath before responding.

"Well… I did. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Draco tensed, and didn't say anything, just looked at Hermione appraisingly.

"There's no good way of going about this, I realize…"

He looked away from her then, and Hermione felt a little annoyed at him again. She had enough of his melodramatic antics, and just wanted it out.

"Look, Draco, could you please just tell me what's going on? I didn't risk coming up here just so we could stand around in the cold."

Draco sighed, as one would at the end of a long day. Then in one movement, he leaned down and sat on the cold floor boards. Draco looked just defeated with his legs crossed. After a moment, Hermione felt a bit silly standing, so she walked over and sat down next to him, her back also against the railings.

He wasn't looking at her. It seemed that he was just closely examining the wall ahead of him. She didn't know what to say; somehow Draco's mood had completely wiped away her irritation with him.

Hermione looked up when she heard him let out a long breath.

"Over the summer I was approached by my father and the… Dark Lord about a task. The Dark Lord had already decided that I would be the one to do it, and I didn't have any choice in the matter."

The light breeze caught a strand of Hermione's hair and tugged it out of place.

"I never wanted it…I, I didn't have any choice. I've been trying this entire year, but I just can't do it. I really just can't do it anymore."

Everything fell away when she looked at him. No-one should ever have to look like that; he looked destroyed. Something in his face was off and the crease between his eyebrows looked etched there.

Draco looked up and their gazes locked, as he told her the final piece.

"He told me that I had to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione froze in shock, eyes wide.

Draco looked up at her then,

"Believe me, I never wanted it." He said earnestly, almost beseechingly.

Draco looked up and reached a hand out to cup her face.

"Believe me, Hermione," Draco repeated.

Against everything that was happening then, Hermione felt the familiar curling in her chest as Draco's hand gently caressed her cheek. It was that which made her find her voice.

"You don't have to do this." She said finally. "You are your own person. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"He said he'd _kill_ me; kill my entire family if I didn't obey. What other alternative is there?"

"There's always an alternative, Draco."

"Not for me, no. It's this or I die."

"Listen to me," Hermione said softly and shook his leg. "I know what to do."

"What?" He looked at her, the question in his eyes.

Her hand found his and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We go to Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>Suggested musical accompaniment: 'Maybe I'm Amazed' by Paul McCartney.<p>

Please review! I cannot emphasize how much I like reviews. I'm not going to be one of those people who demands for reviews before submitting another chapter, but it would be nice to get more feedback.


End file.
